Season 1
Season 1 of Barney & Friends aired from April 6 to May 15, 1992. Episodes #The Queen of Make-Believe (April 6, 1992) #My Family's Just Right for Me (April 7, 1992) #Playing It Safe (April 8, 1992) #Hop to It! (April 9, 1992) #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (April 10, 1992) #Four Seasons Day (April 13, 1992) #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (April 14, 1992) #Going Places! (April 15, 1992) #Caring Means Sharing (April 16, 1992) #Down on Barney's Farm (April 17, 1992) #What's That Shadow? (April 20, 1992) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 21, 1992) #Alphabet Soup! (April 22, 1992) #Our Earth, Our Home (April 23, 1992) #Let's Help Mother Goose! (April 24, 1992) #Be a Friend (April 27, 1992) #I Just Love Bugs (April 28, 1992) #When I Grow Up... (April 29, 1992) #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (April 30, 1992) #Practice Makes Music (May 1, 1992) #Hi, Neighbor! (May 4, 1992) #A Camping We Will Go! (May 5, 1992) #A Splash Party, Please (May 6, 1992) #Carnival of Numbers (May 7, 1992) #A World of Music (May 8, 1992) #Doctor Barney is Here! (May 11, 1992) #Oh, What a Day! (May 12, 1992) #Home Sweet Homes (May 13, 1992) #Hola, Mexico! (May 14, 1992) #Everyone is Special (May 15, 1992) Barney Songs That Debuted During This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'The Barney Bag' #'I'm a Little Robot' #'The Animal Parade' #'Riding in the Car' #'The Sister Song' #'My Family's Just Right For Me' #The Traffic Light Song #'Buckle Up My Seatbelt' #'Walk Across the Street' #The Stranger Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #'The Clapping Song' #'The Exercise Song' #'Move Your Body' #Shape Up Freeze #'Animals in Motion' #'Mish Mash Soup' #'The Milk Song' #Silly Supper #'Snackin' on Healthy Food' #Four Seasons Day #Little Drops of Water #If It Never Ever Rained Again #'The Fall Song' #'Painting the Shapes' #'The Rainbow Song' #'The Airplane Song' #'Taking Turns' #Shadow Song #'I Used to Be Afraid' #'Growing' #Frosting the Cake #'The N Game' #'Alphabet Soup' #'Brushing My Teeth' #Simple And Beautiful A Rainbow #Mother Goose Please Appear #'I'm Mother Goose' #[[Friendship Song|'The Friendship Song']] #'Twinkle Little Lightning Bug' #'The Career March' #'When I Grow Up' #'People Helping Other People' #'The Waitress Song' #'Five Senses Song' #'The Marching Song' #'I Am A Fine Musician' #'Lookin' Around My Neighborhood' #'We Like Rocks' #'Scary Stories' #'Rickey Racoon' #Swingin' up to the Stars #'Please and Thank You' #I Try To Be Polite #'Splashin' in the Bathtub' #'Carnival of Numbers' #'Number Limbo' #'The Doctor is a Friend of Mine' #The Sleep Song #'This Is Not My Day' #'Pretty Kitty Blues' #Hi-Ho-Its-Se-Me-Yah #'It's OK to Cry' #'When I'm Mad' #'S-M-I-L-E' #'That's a Home to Me' #'If I Lived Under the Sea' #The Caterpillar Song #'The Fiesta Song' #The Tortilla Song #Hit the Piñata Season 1 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Julie Johnson) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Guest Appearances *James Turner (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) *Stephen White (played Rainbow Beard the Pirate in The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) *Max Vaughan (played Farmer Henderson in Down on Barney's Farm) *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in Let's Help Mother Goose!) *Donna Kraft (played Patty in 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) *Greg Murray (Practice Makes Music) *Vince Zubras Jr. (played Fergus McClaren in A World of Music) *Lesley Chudnow (A World of Music) *Britt Miller (played Efei Almani in A World of Music) *Gloria Chenams (A World of Music) *Abundio Ortiz (A World of Music) *Rebecca Garcia (Hola, Mexico!) *Mark S. Bernthal (played Mr. Delivery Man in Everyone is Special)﻿ ﻿ Notes *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes), and it had the same style as the ''Backyard Gang'' videos. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas. *Funding for Barney & Friends has been made possible by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by "Viewers Like You". *This was Luci's only season as a regular cast member. Luci, however, returned as a guest in the Season 2 episode ''The Exercise Circus!''. *A majority of this season was released on VHS by Time Life Video. None of the tapes were closed-captioned, but they did contain the 1991-1993 Connecticut Public Television logo at the beginning and the 1989-1993 PBS logo at the end. *This was one of two seasons that was closed-captioned by The National Captioning Institute. *Some of Baby Bop's appearences in this season were almost like cameo appearences. *This is the only season in which Jenny Dempsey performed as Baby Bop's costume performer. In Season 2, Jeff Ayers took over as the costume performance, while Dempsey, and eventually Jeff Brooks, performed in the BJ costume. *This is the only season where Baby Bop doesn't fade away when she leaves. *Tosha, Min, and Shawn make their debut in this season. *Kathy becomes a main character after debuting in Rock With Barney. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons